The LEGION effect: Reconnaissance
by LordMesirix
Summary: Commander Shepard has just been resurrected now she must gather and recruit every dangerous individual in the galaxy to stop the Collectors from abducting human colonists. Now in the race against time will she able to beat the Collectors and their masters the Reapers with the help of new and old crew and another individual who isn't what he seems?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Ok, right now some of my stories are on hold due to writers block in some ideas(plot ideas for some next chapter.) so I'm starting another one this time its in the ME universe namely mass effect 2 but sadly i don't have the game so i'm probably flying blind on this story.

anyway everything belongs to Bioware and the Oc is mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Archangel and The Demon<p>

* * *

><p>Location: Unknown<p>

A figure silently stood over a terminal overlooking something in the screens, images are shown for the figure to see, a white blank mask showing only two blood red eyes, watching the images flash before him. With one hand on the his chin wile the other is moving sideways on the terminal, changing the images again and again.

"Hmm. This? no, maybe this? nah, or how about this?" the figure spoke to himself, narrowing his eyes as image after image went pass his view, then his eye suddenly went wide and then went to an amusement as he chuckled darkly. "This will do perfectly." as he eyed an image of a red headed woman who wore an armor with the insignia of N7.

"Let's see here, Jane Shepard, Survivor in Akuze, a hero in Elysium, also a hero to the Citadel. My,my what a clean record you have Fraulein." He said "And whats this? Killed in Action? well that's interesting." he said as he looked at the woman's records.

Then he turned around to look at his companion, a female, standing a few feet at the now opened door.

"What do you think? Farseer?" the man asked

"She is strong, but why choose her?" the Farseer asked "there are many more candidates that can be chosen."

"Well... Let's just say I'm lazy to look anymore and she just happen to be next in the list." the figure waved lazily "Besides what I need is material, Information, History and all that"

"Sometimes I never get you Mesirix" the woman replied dully.

"Not my fault I'm being lazy, Taldeer, which is why I froze time in my little side project." the figure, Mesirix, said while tilting his head slightly. "And besides the Chimerans are always looking to fight the gray ghosts, remember?"

"When will you leave?" Taldeer asked simply ignoring his last statement

"In a few hours or so, just getting some needed gear for this little field trip." Mesirix said while walking past Taldeer "And besides maybe this will be good to field test some new toys."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

_- Small-unit tactical expertise_

_- Omni-tool expert and noted sniper_

_Archangel is a mercenary commander whose operations are noted for their technical expertise and strategic brilliance. He is responsible for high-profile attacks on gang leaders on Omega and can likely be found there._

_Known associate : Demon_

* * *

><p><em>Demon<em>

_- _Small-unit tactical expertise__

_- Explosive expert and noted sniper_

_Demon teamed up with Archangel on attacking on gang leaders in Omega_

_Known associate : Archangel_

* * *

><p>Jane Shepard looked at the dossiers given to her by The Illusive Man, or TIM, It has been almost two and a half years since... now she was resurrected by Cerberus of all things. She gave a small sigh <em>'Might as well get this over with'<em> she thought now she was tasked to recruit some of the most dangerous and best people on this so called suicide mission.

"Commander, were almost at Omega, I recommend to get ready." said a female voice

Shepard looked at the woman, her current XO Miranda Lawson, another Cerberus agent.

"Alright tell Jacob to get ready I have a feeling this might get ugly." Shepard said.

* * *

><p>After talking to Aria and recruiting Zaeed on Omega the group are now headed to Archangel and Demon last known position. She later met up with Sargeant Cathka, whom she killed afterwards by jamming the torch on the back of his neck, then also reprogrammed the Mech by changing the IFF.<p>

Now she is taking cover from the massive amount fire towards her team.

"Miranda! We need to get to them quickly!" She yelled at the woman, said woman just threw another singularity at the merc then Jacob finished the merc with his weapon.

With Bravo team gone the Merc's plan failed, they later went up to where Archangel was located perched on the balcony.

"Archangel?" Shepard asked the masked vigilante, who just raised a hand then later fired at a surviving merc, with the deed done he turned to look at Shepard and removed his helmet revealing the face Shepard all know too well.

"Garrus?" Shepard asked "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Citadel?"

Archangel, now named Garrus just shook his head then spoke "Nah, just got tired of the bureaucratic crap in the Citadel so I just went here to help the people in what my partner said 'An 'over sized' station full of lowlife mercs and slavers'."

"Alright, and speaking of which wheres your partner?" Shepard asked Garrus who just chuckled "Oh he's right behind you."

Surprised the group turned around and later met another person wearing black and red armor with his helmet which was a bit unnerving due to white colored skull and the glowing red lens where the eyes are located.

"So, this is Shepard?" he spoke with a voice that sounded like he doesn't care at all "Saw you taking out those low-life's down there."

"And you must be Demon?" Shepard said then eyeing the rifle he held which was a little bit silver in color with some yellow highlights, which he slowly placed on a crate beside him and slowly taking off his helmet showing half of his face since the other half is covered by a cloth, his seemingly red eyes looked at her for a moment which gave shivers in her spine, his eyes are like looking through your soul. After a few awkward silence he later broke eye contact as he faced Garrus. "Yes, that's me but I prefer being called Merix if you will." he later added

"The shutters are secured ." He said to Garrus "And anyone stupid enough to come through there, which of course someone will come trough, will get a little surprise."

"That's good to hear." Garrus said "And your timing is good Shepard now we have a more larger chance to get out of here, all we need to do is to hold here and wait till we have the chance to move out." he intoned, then he faced Merix "Is the shuttle ready?"

Merix nodded "Loaded and prepared but gunship those low-life's has will be a problem, manage to damaged it but got away before I blasted it out to little pieces of shit."

"Wait you have a shuttle?" Miranda asked, voicing out Shepard's question,

"Yeah, well technically it was Uh... borrowed from the mercs." Merix said shrugging the glare that Miranda is giving him

"And besides you'll get front row seats to some of my so called art, luckily I disabled them before you came here now its armed and primed." he said with amusement which Garrus just shook his head. "And besides my dead-eye[4] here needs to cool off for a while." he indicated his rifle, then he later picked up another rifle which he loaded it with a fresh magazine...

"What the Hell! you'r using a gun powdered weapon for me its better off in a museum." Miranda scoffed when she saw Merix placed the fresh magazine in the rifle.

"Don't care." he just said in a bored way "This old Far-Eye can still pack a punch you know, Little girl, and besides you'll be surprised when I'm going to use it, He saw it first hand anyway." Merix said while indicating Garrus who just nodded.

Miranda glared at him for calling her a little girl.

Merix later continued "Besides we got company." eyeing another group of mercs that later turned to bloody pieces of blood and chunks. Shepard's team looked in horror, which Jacob threw up, as one part, a head of a Salarian, went flying and landed next to them.

"My God! That's a little too brutal" Miranda said in disgust

"Yeah, even their mercs they don't deserve that either." Shepard said angrily at Merix who just looked on "That's just too much."

As another set of explosions came behind them.

"Told you someone got stupid." Merix just said as he looked at his Omni-tool showing massive amount of body parts staining the walls with blood and small needle like projectiles still sticking at the body parts, he chuckled darkly "Hehehe, those stupid bloodpack mercs all bark but zero to no brains at all."

Only one train of thought came into Shepard as she took cover from the incoming fire

_'Just what the hell is he?'_

* * *

><p>AN:

Well finished with chapter 1 and I know it sucks since there's small firefight and jut conversations and skipping some parts in the story and again sorry. Since I haven't yet played ME 2 so some parts got changed in the process.

So please R&R if you feel like it and please no flames or anything about canon and shit since this is fanfiction.

* * *

><p>so here is a profile(well one of the profiles) of my Oc:<p>

Name: Mesirix

Alias: Merix

Weapons: (Debut)

DeadEye

L29 FarEye (a modified L23)

Wildfire Launcher

Hedgehog grenades & High Explosives

* * *

><p>Trivia:<p>

Above are Mesrix's loadout and some of the others are not yet introduced but all his weapon came from the Resistance Universe

Farseer Taldeer makes an appearance in the early segments (AU 40k)

The FarEye has been modified to fire 2 consecutive shots with its special scope(the time slowing thing) it can be possible also its rounds are based on the bolter round of the 40k universe but a bit scaled down version of the original.


	2. Chapter 2

Merix was not amused... scratch that he was totally pissed off by the Queen Bitch herself Miss Lawson. It all started when they manage to get Garrus in the aircar which he 'burrowed' and made a very good scene of a car chase then he manage to shake of their pursuers. Now he is now sitting at the CQC of the ship while the Bitch herself gave him a lecture of trying to kill the whole squad but... he tuned her out a few minutes before she even started.

"- also the use of such tactics are unheard of its quite barbaric" The bitch, Miranda, kept talking "Are you even listening to me!?"

"Nah, might have tuned you out tough" Merix said to her while turning towards Shepard "So Commander what all this recruiting shit that she" indicating a fuming Miranda "Said? and what does this concern about me?"

"Who do you think you are" Miranda said angrily

"Miranda enough" Shepard said then she turned to Merix who was still wearing that skull themed face mask "And you need to show respect, when your under my command got it?"

Merix nodded "Crystal clear." he said with some few minor sarcasm "but I might disagree with you in the respect thing Commander."

"And why do you say that?" Shepard said

"Its because respect is not given but earned, Shepard," Merix said with a glare, his red eyes gleaming with malice. Shepard slightly flinched at the stare. "And besides I'm here because you just asked me kindly, so here I am and straight to the point and please don't lie I can tell if your lying or not."

Shepard gave a sigh and looked at the smug looking Merix sitting in front of her, "Fine, I'm recruiting the best of the galaxy to offer against the collectors."

"How interesting mission Shepard, It sounds like a suicide mission but interesting," Merix said while leaning a bit forward and crossed his arms on the table "Seems to me you have just cause, but tell me do you know who or what the collectors are?"

Shepard was about to give a reply but Miranda beat her to it, "We don't know very much about the collectors but what we have so far they are quite enigmatic group that goes out from the Omega four Relay. And by the way you spoke I believe that you might know about them?" while raising a sceptical eyebrow clearly not buying what Merix said.

"I... see" Merix said then leaning backwards "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But that's for you to decide to either believe me or not."

"So you do know about them then?" Shepard ask "Then maybe you should share the information to give us an advantage against them."

"now, now we don't want to rush now can we?" Merix said now standing up "Besides I cannot just tell you outright the... truth may be what you say mind blowing, Ja?"

"You can't be serious Shepard we haven't even get to know him, and he might be wrong about the collectors." Miranda scoffed

"And there is one reason why I can't give the information about Shepard." Merix said while pointing at Miranda "Cause I can't trust the woman even she is the XO of this ship by my opinion a... never mind."

"What did you say? You asshole!" Miranda yelled at Merix who just still stood next to the door

"I have my reasons, miss Lawson, well at least I know I'm not perfect unlike you." Merix said with another glare "Your like 'Look at me I'm so perfect in many ways like having great body, perfect lips, and I'm also a biotic.' Tell me Lawson is that perfect for you? or perfect for your father as his perfect little girl." Merix taunted "if s-" Merix stopped abruptly as a powerful biotic push sent him crashing to door with an audible crack. As Miranda filled with rage at hearing from Merix's speech about being perfect, of course she was perfect in many ways like what he said but she was never, ever a daddy's little girl!

"Miranda What did you do!?" Shepard yelled at her XO as Miranda calmed down realization came back to her senses, she just killed a potential crew for Shepard's mission. "Oh God what have I done?"

"Heh, Is that all miss Lawson?" A smug voice said as the two people "And I believe you should practice with you manners by not interrupting someone when he or she is talking." the two looked at the now standing figure of Merix whose head feel limply at his shoulders then he held it with his hand as he placed it back to his head.

"W-what the hell are you?" Miranda asked shocked and intrigued by his abilities '_Cerberus could use this advantage for human supremacy'_ was she thought but was met with a snort coming from the person in front of them.

"Really? Miss Lawson if you think that I will relinquish my secrets to your so called Cerberus group that's where you are wrong." Merix said as he cocked his head sideways like a curious child. "And don't even try stealing my equipment if you do I know, and I. Will. Find." he said as he drew near to Miranda "Your dear little sister." and then he turned to Shepard "And Shepard don't share this to anyone on what happened here no ones wants to feel... a little bit disturbed, and do you know any place that is a bit isolated or somewhere quiet?"

"The port store room in the engineering deck is vacant at the moment." Shepard said as Merix nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"So Garrus hows the face doing?" Merix said as he sat next to said Turian<p>

"Just fine and a bit strange." Garrus replied as he touched his side of his face

"Nah don't worry about it besides wanna help with my gear they might need some... calibrating if you don't mind"

"Ok sure, but is there something wrong Merix?" Garrus asked

"Oh nothing much some damn lecture from the little girl over there." Merix said with a hint of anger "Damn bitch broke my neck. I mean come on! that's the third time that happened"

"That would be an understatement." Garrus said then shook his head "So what was their reaction so far?"

"The same old one except didn't kill her." Merix said solemnly "But I might get her back some time, don't trust any Cerberus people down here and seriously found like what? ten bugs inside a God forsaken room!"

"Hey... umm are you sure on what you said when we met about going to help this galaxy?" Garrus asked suddenly

"Shush not in here." Merix said harshly "every where there is a bug and might be listening but luckily I set up a mini jammer but won't be long, let talk about this in my area."

"Yeah... sure."

The two stood and left heading to Merix's room.

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man took another drag from his smoke while he was reading the report given to him by Miranda, as he read his artificial blue eyes gleamed with interest at a certain individual.<p>

"Hmmm, I thought Demon was just another vigilante but I'm wrong," He mused to himself as he took another drag "He is now a total unknown and I hate unknowns." He pushed some buttons in his terminal and a face appeared "Agent Lo."

"Yes sir?" the agent asked "Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, agent I want you to gather as much information on this Merix person"

"Yes sir I'll do it right away." as the screen blacked

TIM then pushed another button "Miranda I want you to arrange a meeting to Merix and also some of the surveillance in the port engineering room are nothing but static go and find out about it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>AN: so here's another chapter and some more dialog so what do you think?<p> 


End file.
